Desamor silencioso
by RPrudence
Summary: 1º Reto Rojo & Negro / de carencias y otros dolores.


Querida Indiana:

Me gustaría poder obviar tu última carta, poder fingir que te equivocaste de destinatario, reírme del malentendido y seguir con nuestra correspondencia como si nada hubiese pasado. Sinceramente, nada me gustaría más que sentir correr por mi anatomía el leve sentimiento de tranquilidad y… ¿Te asustaste? No voy a ponerme melodramático, tranquila. Quiero aclararte que ésta carta nunca te llegará, en lugar de ella te mandaré una escueta contestación para aliviar tu conciencia, ya de por sí paranoica y así mantener mi dignidad donde pueda verla. Punto y aparte.  
Me conoces más de lo que me conviene, sabes muy bien leerme entre líneas y deberían darte un premio por ello: sos una de las únicas personas con esa capacidad que, he de confesar, me causa escalofríos. La vulnerabilidad no es algo propio de un Nott; aunque pensándolo bien, enamorarse tampoco es algo que un Nott haría… No viene al caso, ya lo sé.  
Quiero aclararte que no sos la única, nunca lo fuiste y no creo que lo fueses a ser en ningún momento. Mi cama nunca está vacía y no sé si estar orgulloso o solo sentirme un poco sucio por ello. Quiero decirte, también, que pese a todo pronóstico, algo se movía dentro de mí cada vez que el elfo me anunciaba que había contestación de "La señorita".  
Me siento terriblemente estúpido al escribir estas líneas, más que cuando sentí cierta confusión por Megara ¿te acuerdas? Te reíste largo y tendido gracias a esa confesión. Debo aclararte nuevamente que solo tenía 13 años y que Megara había empezado a crecer, y mis hormonas se dispersaron y… bueno, ya sabes cómo terminó la historia.  
Necesito ordenar lo que quiero decir, nunca fui muy bueno redactando gracias a mi poca lectura… pero lo voy a intentar, por vos. Siempre.  
En este momento soy dueño de una pesadez insoportable en mis párpados cada vez que parpadeo, mi cabeza está sucumbida por una presión en la parte posterior y siento que una snitch revolotea incesante en mi estómago. Todo esto se resume en una sola palabra: resaca. Sí, ya sé. Es raro en mí usar una palabra tan… muggle ¿verdad? Es que debo reconocer que son bastantes ingeniosos con sus términos y más aún con sus tragos. No creo que estés familiarizada con este vocabulario por ende, quiero despejar tus dudas. Resaca se le llama a un malestar generalizado gracias al consumo excesivo de alcohol. Fin.  
(Voy a afirmar que recordas mi pequeña perorata sobre las fiestas en casa de los Malfoy y obviar que sabías que el cumpleaños de Scorpius se celebrará hoy). Anoche, Megara y yo quisimos sacar al cumpleañero de las manos de una Astoria bastante alterada por la organización de dicha fiesta y logramos llevarlo, de manera escurridiza, a un bar muggle. Nuestra tradición es escaparnos de las fiestas en casa de los Malfoy, pero Scorpius se resignó y dado que sería su cumpleaños, comunicó que escaparse hoy sería misión imposible. En fin, en aquel bar sucio solo había hombres y una mujer desaliñada que estaba cuasi tirada sobre la barra frente al… ¿cómo le decían? Barman o algo así. Digamosle catinero. No puedo decir cuánto tomamos, enumerar los vasos o intentar hacerlo logra que ese dolor incesante en mi cabeza aumente de manera intermitente. En sí, terminamos los tres bastantes… embriagados. Como es usual, al menos en las últimas tres fiestas, Scorpius intentó hacerle entender a Megara lo buena pareja que hacían y los beneficios que tendrían con su unión. ¿Adivinas su respuesta? Claro, un no rotundo. Debo confesar que me encuentro terriblemente aliviado al no haberle confesado a (casi) nadie la extraña e inmadura confusión con Megara. Por fin puedo reírme de la situación, y también debo agradecértelo a vos. ¿Es que no te cansas de estar en todos los lados?  
A lo que iba con esto es que en mi estado de embriaguez vislumbre una pareja que veo siempre recorrer todo Hogwarts pegados por las manos. No recuerdo el nombre del chico, aunque nunca me agradó demasiado y juega terriblemente mal al quidditch, pero ella era una de las Weasley, la única que está en Hufflepuff, Lucy si mal no recuerdo (bien sabes que nunca lo hago). Voy a descartar el modo en que él la trataba a ella, parecía más bien… fatigado. Pero ella era una historia completamente diferente: lo miraba como si de ello dependiera el mundo. Parecía que tuviese frente a ella al mismísimo Merlín. No, en realidad creo que podría haberlo tenido al lado y no darse cuenta, así de obnubilada estaba por ese muchacho. No puedo explicarte con palabras que sentí en ese momento, no quiero definirlo como celos porque la chica no me interesa, es algo atractiva y también parece bastante inteligente aunque a su vez, siempre parece triste y…  
Definitivamente no puedo seguir un hilo con mis palabras, jamás. Bien, decía que creo que sentí cierta envidia, no lo sé, hubiese dado todo el oro de mi familia (bueno, no todo tampoco…) por estar en el lugar de él y que vos (sí, vos) pudieras verme con esos ojos. Sin embargo no puedo negar la realidad, lo irremediable: nunca va a pasar ¿verdad? Jamás.  
Al principio solo me parecías una mujer atractiva (nunca pude verte solo como una 'chica', me parecía grosero), como cualquier hombre podía vislumbrar: tu belleza es como un resplandor. Sin embargo, cuando supe que tenías novio desde la cuna, me resultaste interesante y luego, cuando respondías a mis miradas minuciosas y a mis largas cartas… puedo resumirlo en 'cautivamente' sin más. No puedo no admitir que nunca se me ha negado nada. Todo capricho que pudiera surgir de mi retorcida mente, era cumplido; en parte para que deje en paz a todo el mundo y en parte, quiero suponer, solo para verme feliz. Creo que debería haberles dicho a mis padres que mi reciente nuevo capricho tenía nombre y apellido… ¿qué decís? ¿Hubiese sido una manera de ganarte, de tenerte? Decime que no, por favor… Odio llegar tarde a cualquier oportunidad.  
Me di cuenta, pese a mi orgullo y mis ganas de que sea mentira, que esto no es amor y esa claridad llegó a penas leí tu carta y entendí que no me resultaba tan doloroso que lo hayas elegido a él; quiero decir, mi orgullo recibió una gran chachetada pero mi corazón… sigue intacto, bombea sangre como siempre y no duele, raramente. Nada puede salir tan bien entre nosotros cuando la base de nuestra relación es tanta mentira, Indiana. Y saber que vos no morís de amor por mí, que no estás locamente enamorada y que no dejarías a nadie, siquiera a él por mí, me descolocó ¿Ya te dije que no estaba acostumbrado a que me rechacen, verdad? Bueno, es así. El amor no es para mí. Y supongo que también influye la diferencia de objetivos que tenemos individualmente... Sin embargo, cada oración que vos escribías, sentía que la estaba escribiendo yo desde mi escritorio; cada palabra que leía en tus cartas, aparecía antes en mi propio cerebro. Nuestro parecido es increíble e insoportable a la vez. Siempre creí que iba a enamorarme de alguien que fuese como yo, que fuese mi espejo pero… simplemente creo que me equivoqué de metáfora, el espejo no funciona así. Confío en que alguien, tarde o temprano, me muestre como tiene que ser. Hoy pienso que si en algún momento amo a alguien (no descarto la posibilidad de no hacerlo nunca jamás en mi vida, ya sabes, mis estándares son realmente altos) será a una persona que represente todo lo contrario de lo que represento yo. Alguien que sea lo menos parecido a mí que se conozca. Mi antítesis. Y creo, o espero, saber reconocerla al vuelo. Simplemente considero que hay una Astoria por cada Draco Malfoy, confío en que entiendas el por qué lo sostengo.  
Alejándome del drama que acabo de crear, quiero que sepas que para mí, desapareciste. Nadie sabe que existís en mi vida y, básicamente, no quiero que lo sepan tampoco. No me interesa que conozcan nuestra historia, prefiero guardarlo o enterrarlo, lo que sea mejor para olvidar todo esto. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a ser maduro? Indiana, vamos, estás hablando conmigo… y si en algún momento volvemos a cruzarnos como el verano pasado en Irlanda, promete que fingirás no verme, no conocerme y que todo esto será nuestro secreto. No puedo permitirme que el mundo entero sepa que alguien pudo haberme lastimado, mi autoestima no me lo perdonaría.  
No creas que soy rencoroso, simplemente quiero enterrar todo esto en el fondo de un cajón. No me resulta fácil admitir que no te enamoraste de mí como a mí me hubiese gustado que pasara. Tal vez la próxima vez que sepas algo de mí, te enteres de que tengo una novia oficial.. Lo sé, suena irremediablemente poco creíble pero supongo que eso es la parte buena de vivir y no manejar tu destino: no sabes que puede llegar a pasar de acá a unos días, a unos meses o tal vez a unos años.  
No te quise como te mereces pero me hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo. Seguís importándome, a mí manera y con mi silencio a cuestas. Sin más que agregar, te dejo en paz. Cuidate, por favor.  
Se despide atentamente,  
_Alexander Nott._

Suspira y reclina lentamente en la silla. Sopla un mechón de cabello que le dificulta la vista mientras juega con la varita entre sus manos y observa detenidamente el pergamino que acaba de escribir. Murmura Incendio y con una mano tira las cenizas al piso. Cierra los ojos y se hace a la idea de que ella ya no respira, no piensa, no come, no sueña. No vive. Y, con eso en mente, la respiración deja de ser errática por unos minutos.  
Se levanta de la silla, estirando cada parte de su anatomía dormida, y ata en la pata de su lechuza un pequeño pergamino que tenía predispuesto desde que amaneció. Solo espera que Scorpius no tarde tanto en contestar... Sonríe y supone que el regalo de cumpleaños que pretende obsequiarle a su mejor amigo será tan bueno como esperaba… Sospecha que algo puede mejorar ese día y por primera vez no le molesta para nada pensar que en un mes tiene que volver a Hogwarts. Algo hay en el aire en esa noche y ¿por qué no? En ese año.

¿FIN?

_Nunca, éste es sólo el comienzo pero el desenlace y futuro final de ésta historia le corresponde narrarlo a otra escritora._


End file.
